Just You And I
by IFlyWithElphie
Summary: Elphaba meets Glinda years after Elphaba supposedly "died".


**__**

**_JUST YOU AND I_**

**When Glinda and Elphie meet again... **

****

It was a clear day and small ripples of the wind made it easy for Elphaba to fly. He cape glided easily behind her. Her appearence, now giving her a definite look of wickedness, could catch the eye of the crowd below her. Off people went to do their everyday things. Elphie wanted to do that, but would be in great risk. She flew off back to her castle.

When Fiyero was in the main corridor, Elphie grabbed is straw hands. "Fiyero, I think it's time we get Glinda. Her we hide...practically lifeless. We can get Glinda to help us. I know it." Fiyero looked at her in amazement. "Elphie, it's great risk. You could be killed." Elphaba kissed him. "I'll take my risk's."

Elphaba set off in the wind, disappearing quite quickly. She flew through the forest fighting off animals and trees. She took the hard way...but it was worth it. She was waiting for this day. She will see Glinda again. Everything could be settled. She almost reached where Glinda lived. It was a white castle with big rubies on it spelling "Glind, the Good". The lawn was green and the flowers were pink, blue, purple, white, green, and red. It almost looked edible.

Elphaba landed with a thump on the little pink road that led to her front door. She touched the doorknob. Could she come in? She risked everything now. If she flew through the forest and fought off animals and everything bad, she can open a door. When she stepped through, she saw white and pink walls with book shelves and bubbles floating all around. There was pink fuzz on the furniture and pink fuzz that led up the staircase. She looked up. The stairs went up and up, sprialing so high! A door closed. Elphaba could hear soprano humming. This was her chance. She lifted her broom and flew up the circular space between the sprial starecase. Up she went and the humming got nearer. This floor...she saw her. "Glinda," she whispered. Glinda jumped as she lifted her head up from her book...the Grimmerie. "Elphie? How...what?" Elphie zoomed to the floor Glinda was standing on. "Glinda, I'll explain everything later. I'm alive though, as is Fiyero."

Glinda, horrified, looked all around her at the trees that were going to attack her. "The day I have to wear my best day clothes!" The journey was fast. They reached Elphaba's castle. They hopped off and went to the room with Fiyero. "Fiyero," Glinda shrieked. "You're straw! And supposed to be dead!" Fiyero wobbled up. "Elphaba fixed everything here. It's not bad being a scarecrow." Glinda smiled. "Anyway," said Elphaba, "I think it's time we can fix everything. We'll just fly down to ton and since your leader and I'm...we're alive...well, everything will be okay! Just tell Oz with me and Fiyero there." Glinda backed up. "Whoa...Oz will think I lied to them." Elphaba got closer. "I faked my own death to escape it. Now that Morrible and the Wizard is out of power...Oz looks to you." Glind half smiled. "I'll try."

"Everyone! Town meeting please!" shouted Glinda. She flew in on her pink bubble. She landed in the middle of the square and all of Oz crowded around. "I need for you all to look up...and take it from me...not to panic...please. Nothing will happen. Now, you all thought you are safe...your right...you are...even with her." And with that she pointed up and all of Oz poked up there heads. There were gasps and shouts and curses and rants. Finally, the black dot in the sky lowered to reveal herself. Elphaba stepped off her broom and smiled. "Hi..." she said. "Everyone," Glinda said, "Everyone, Elphaba is not wicked. The Wizard made up that name because she refused to join him in his evil doings. She's good. "Glinda," said a townsperson, "You're telling the truth?" Glinda smiled. "Yes...yes I am. She put her arm around Elphaba. A little child came up to Elphaba. She bent down and and the child touched her face. The child smiled and hugged Elphaba. Elphie hugged back. Then there was a tug on the child, she was raised in the air and put down. Something was behind her. It was big, green, and Madame Morrible. The crowd shreeked. "You...Elphaba...alive? Hah! Is Fiyero too?" She sneered. "Yes...he is." Morrible examined her. "And I suppose you live in that abandoned castle?" Elphie backed up. "Yes." Morrible laughed. "Really? Double check to see that that is true!" Behind her, the castle, with Fiyero in it, had blown to a blazing ball of fire. Elphaba broke down. "I see your weakness." Morrible said, "To finish you off..." But before Morrible could do a thing Elphaba gazed at Morrible and everything stopped. The ground shook and it opened. Morrible fell through and the ground closed up. The townspeople cheered and crowded Elphie. Glinda flew to the jail where Morrible had escaped. A pile of three Ozian Guards were laying in front of it. Glinda wept.

There was a memorial held for the three guards and one scarecrow that died. Although Elphie was sad, she must move on. "Glinda," she asked, "will you come with me...now?" Glinda looked at her. "The question is...will you come with me?" Glinda said. Elphie cried with joy. They both grabbed onto the broom and sang, "Just you and I defying gravity...with you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down!"

They lived as leaders of Oz for many years to come...once again room mates.


End file.
